The Day Meta Knight was Unmsaked
by YumiStar
Summary: There's an explanation inside...I suck atsummeries, alright. Published:01-26-09 Updated: 06-09-10


**Hey, everyone. I'm pretty much writing this because I don't quite know how to write up the next chapter…**

**Also, 'no name' had reviewed on my story 'The ugly and beautiful' that he would like to hear the story of how Meta knight lost his mask…**

**And there in human form, like always. **

**Anyway, let's get this story started!**

_Kirby characters belong to creators of Nintendo and whoever created the Kirby Anime!_

**The Day Meta Knight was Unmasked**

It was a calm, peaceful day on Popstar.

The birds were singing, the butterflies were fluttering…

Yes, it was defiantly a very peaceful day…

And it was driving King DeDeDe crazy!

"Why can't something catastrophes happen!" he asked no one in particular "I mean, it's been a whole year since we defeated that Nightmare fellow, and now there is nothing interesting to do…"

"Well, sire" stated DeDeDe's right hand man, Escargon "Maybe you could try causing mischief yourself. You don't always need a demon beast."

"Hmm, that's a go' idea there, Escargon" replied the king "but who to cause mischief on…"

They thought long and hard, but nothing came to mind.

Then, suddenly, Escargon got an idea.

"Why not cause some mischief between Kirby and Meta Knight?" he suggested.

DeDeDe grinned.

"Now that's a great idea" he said "And I know just the way to do it!"

And they both silently schemed there prank on the two.

**[PuPu Village]**

Kirby was walking with his friends, Fumu and Bun.

They were going to get some items so they could create a kite and fly it near the beach.

"Fumu-san" asked Kirby.

She turned to face him.

"Yeah, Kirby?"

"How are we going to make a kite exactly?" he asked.

"Well" Fumu started "We need to get some wooden sticks, paper, and string first"

"But…how will that fly?" he asked.

Bun smacked his face, sighing.

"We need to put them together, to make a kite first" he said.

"Oh" was all Kirby's reply.

Just then, King DeDeDe and Escargon came in there car, stopping right next to Kirby, Fumu, and Bun.

"There you are, Kirby!" stated the King "I have a proposition fe'r ya!"

"A…what?" asked Kirby.

He never answered, and just kept on talking.

"I'll leave ya alone for the rest of ye'r life, if you do one simple thing!" he said.

Fumu and Bun looked suspicious. Kirby kept on listening.

"Go on" he said.

Escargon finished the rest "Just go and get Meta Knight's mask!"

Everyone gasped!

No one DARED to touch his mask. He would most likely just rip them into shreds.

Kirby was about to abject, but something kept nagging him in the back of his mind…

'_**Don't you want to know what he looks like without his mask?'**_said mischievous like voice _**'After all, you want to see the actual face of the person that named you, right'**_

'_I…do' _replied Kirby _'He always wears that thing…and…and I can never see the face of the kind hearted person who gave me a name…a heart'_

Kirby looked back up at DeDeDe.

"I'll do it." he replied.

A lot of people gasped. Fumu and Bun were shocked.

"But…you have to keep your end of the bargain" said Kirby.

"Of course we will" stated DeDeDe.

Then he and Escargon drove away.

Kirby started towards the castle, with Fumu and Bun right behind him.

"Kirby, you can't trust DeDeDe" said Fumu.

"Yeah, he just probably lied to you right now" stated Bun.

"I know" replied Kirby "I know he won't keep his promise"

"Then why are you still doing this?" asked Fumu.

"Because…I just want to see Meta Knight's real face…" he replied.

They were silent for the rest of the walk to the castle.

During this time of day, Meta Knight would be in the garden.

Oh, boy, would he be mad when he did this…

**[At the castle in the flower garden]**

Meta Knight sneezed.

'**Looks like someone is talking about you' **said Dark Meta Knight.

'_Yeah…wonder who…'_ replied Meta Knight.

Then the sixth sense that all star warriors seemed to possess kicked in.

He turned towards the entrance of the Garden, and…saw no one…

'_Strange' _thought Meta Knight _'I could of sworn that-'_

He didn't get to finish because something, or someone, rushed past him…

And took his mask off.

…

They took his mask…

HIS mask.

THE mask.

…

That person was SO dead.

He turned around, his now SILVER eyes, looking straight at the culprit.

A pink haired culprit.

Wait…

What?

"Kirby?" he asked, quite shocked.

Kirby didn't respond.

He was looking at his mentor's face.

He was looking at his real face…and…

And he felt so happy…

He knows what he looks like now…and…

And he wants him to stay like that.

Meta Knight got up, and took a few steps towards Kirby.

"I would like my mask back, please…" he said, just a little sternly.

Kirby realized that he had gotten up now, and was walking towards him.

"No…" he said in a whisper.

Meta Knight twitched.

"PLEASE give me my mask back" he stated again, a lot of emphasis on the word _'please'_.

"no…" Kirby replied again, steeping back.

Okay, NOW he was pissed.

"Give me the dang mask!"

"NO!" shouted Kirby, and he ran out of the garden as fast as his legs could take him.

Meta Knight gasped in shock, and then ran after him.

Up in one of the balconys…the King and Escargon were watching, while snickering.

**[Outside the castle, near the river]**

Kirby kept on running, no matter how much Meta Knight screamed at him.

"GET BACK HERE, AND GIVE ME MY MASK BACK!" yelled Meta Knight.

"NO!" yelled Kirby.

"GIVE IT!"

"NO!"

"I SAID GIVE IT!"

"NO!"

'_I want to see Meta Knight's face all the time.' _thought Kirby _'I want to see the face that gave me a name…that gave me a heart. Not a peace of metal'_

Suddenly, Kirby tripped over an overgrown root, and fell. The mask fell from his grip, and went straight into the river, and got washed away.

Kirby stared at the river.

And then, he felt a very dangerous aura behind him.

He gulped, and turned around, and there was Meta Knight.

His eyes were a blazing red, and his hair was darker for some reason.

"Kirby…" he said in a very low and menacing voice.

"I…I…I" Kirby stuttered. He was so terrified, he couldn't speak.

"Did you just drop my mask in the river?" asked Meta Knight, in that low voice again.

"I…I…didn't mean…mean to…" stuttered Kirby.

Meta Knight grabbed his shoulders.

Very hard.

"Do you have any idea…how important that mask was to me?" asked Meta Knight.

Kirby was too frightened to answer.

"WELL!" yelled Meta Knight.

"I…I…I didn't mean…I…I'm sorry…" stated Kirby.

Meta Knight clenched Kirby's shoulders harder, and he winced.

"MY BEST FRIEND IN THE ARMY GAVE ME THAT MASK!" yelled Meta Knight "IT WAS THE ONLY THING I HAD LEFT OF HIM, AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS SORRY!"

He shoved Kirby back onto the ground.

"…leave me alone…" said Meta Knight.

"But…" Kirby started.

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" he yelled again.

Kirby gasped. He hurriedly got up, and sprinted away towards his home, crying very loudly.

Meta Knight kept his gaze on Kirby until he was gone completely.

He turned his gaze back to the river, his eyes and hair returning to there normal color.

He sat down, still looking into the river.

Fumu and Bun, who had seen the whole thing, ran up towards.

"Meta Knight" Fumu said, he turned towards her…

And was slapped across the face…Very hard.

Meta Knight looked at her, dumbfounded, while holding his sore cheek.

"How could you do that to Kirby!" she yelled, tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, DeDeDe was the one that set him up!" said Bun.

Meta Knight slightly gasped.

'**Oh boy, we screwed up…' **said Dark Meta Knight.

'_We did, didn't we?' _replied Meta Knight.

He slowly stood up, and began to walk towards the castle.

"Where do you think your going!" asked Fumu.

"…I'm…going to go take care of some business …" replied Meta Knight.

And he walked into the castle, towards the thorn room…

His hair getting darker and his eyes changing red once again.

**[In the throne room]**

DeDeDe and Escargon were laughing so hard.

It couldn't get any better than this.

Meta Knight scaring the little pink boy.

"That was the best prank ever!" howled DeDeDe.

Escargon agreed by laughing harder.

There laughter ceased when they heard a deep voice from the entrance.

"So…you think that me and Kirby's suffering is funny huh?" asked the voice.

They both turned towards the door, and gasped.

"M…M…Meta Knight!" they both stuttered.

Meta Knight looked them down with piercing red eyes.

He drew Galaxia slowly, muttering.

"I'm going to show you two so much pain, that you won't DARE try to mess with me OR Kirby ever again.

**[Due to the violent graphics of this scene, the author has chosen to spare all you readers, and not type this part]**

When Meta Knight was done, he seethed his sword, and slowly walked out of the throne room, his eyes and hair turning back to normal.

'_Now…I need to go apologize to Kirby…' h_e thought.

**[Kirby's Home]**

Kirby was currently sitting on his bed, crying silently in his lap.

'_I didn't mean to lose his mask' _he thought _'I just…I just didn't want him to hid his face anymore…'_

Kirby kept on crying, until he heard a knock.

"Come in" replied Kirby.

The door opened, and Meta Knight steeped in, holding something behind his back.

Kirby looked scared for a second, but then glared at him.

"What do you want?" he asked, coldly.

Meta Knight inwardly flinched.

"I guess I deserve that" he said, while walking towards the bed, "After all, I didn't let you explain anything."

Kirby just kept glaring at him.

Meta Knight stepped in front of his bed.

They just stared at each other, glaring in Kirby's case.

After a few award moments, Meta Knight broke the silence.

"I'm so sorry Kirby" he started "I should have controlled my anger better"

Kirby lessened his glare, but he still looked upset.

"That mask…it was a gift from my friend, Jecra….when I joined the army" started Meta Knight, "And after…after that day happened…It was…really the only thing I had left of him…or so I thought."

Kirby looked skeptical now.

"I still have my memories of him…" replied Meta Knight "And that honestly should be enough…"

Kirby looked a little sad now, understanding why that mask was so important now…

Suddenly, Meta Knight pulled out a small box from his back.

Kirby looked confused.

"What's this?" he asked.

"It's cake" stated Meta Knight.

Kirby beamed.

"Cake!" he asked.

Meta Knight smiled at him, and nodded.

They opened the small box and shared the cake with each other.

"I'm sorry, Kirby" said Meta Knight, "Will you…please forgive this foolish solider?"

Kirby smiled at him.

Meta Knight smiled back.

I guess that was his way of saying he forgave him.

And they finished there cake in peace.

**[At Doctor Yabui's Clinic]**

Doctor Yabui sighed.

The King and Escargon were both wrapped up completely in bandages, suffering from severe and yet some how minor, wounds.

"This is just too weird" he stated.

DeDeDe and Escargon moaned in pain.

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ End ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

**That was fun and hard to do!**

**Hope you enjoy, especially you 'no name'.**

**No need to review.**

**I just like writing! ^_^**


End file.
